


Alone Together

by keepbeachcityqueer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Human AU, Past Abuse, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistakes are made by everyone. But this particular, unforgivable mistake has forced Lapis and Peridot to leave their hometown. Now they must fend for themselves, and unavoidably-– each other. The most unlikely pair, repulsed by each other and barely knowledgable of each others' existence until recently, they must learn to make a new life out of nothing.</p><p>But perhaps that may happen sooner than either of them can anticipate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

“We can’t go back. We can’t go back so we just have–– each other…”

The last two words sounded like they tasted bitter on Lapis’ tongue when Peridot heard them. Like they had traveled as bile that needed to be purged from her body. It made Peridot cringe.

Was it really that bad, being around her?

“I-it’s not so bad, Lazuli. We got out, and now we have peace and quiet at least.” Peridot said optimistically, more than she was for Lapis’ sake. She indicated the small motel room, careful to overlook the chipped paint on the walls and the ragged carpets that bore suspicious stains and smelled of must. The bathroom was only slightly worse; the sink and tub were cracked in places and looked like they hadn’t seen bleach in weeks, but at least the couple cockroaches Peridot had seen earlier had a place to bathe.

“Sure.” Lapis replied, hugging herself tightly as she scrunched herself up on the chair nestled on the corner.

One or two nights in this place was all they could afford until they could think of another plan. Neither of them were ready to discuss what they referred to as “the Incident”, especially after  _ just _ now finding refuge. The money they had pillaged from their homes in their frantic attempt to leave town was barely enough to make it through the week. They were running on ten dollars’ worth of gas and twelve’s worth of snack food. Not to mention Lapis was also on the run from a bitterly angry and abusive ex; she just so happened to end things with her that very same day, and who now had taken it upon herself to follow Lapis and “take her back” from Peridot (whom she assumed to be her new lover). It didn’t help that this ex was large, military-level intimidating, and could effortlessly cause the both of them serious harm. Needless to say, they rightfully considered themselves fucked.

The two sat in silence. The armchair was hard against Lapis’ back, and it made her itchy, but she could barely bring herself to care. Peridot stayed on the edge of the only bed in the room, her feet dangling a good 3 inches from the floor, twisting her fingers nervously. She and Lapis never particularly liked each other, nor interacted much in their time. Being alone,  _ truly _ alone, not just in the world but with each  _ other _ –– well, it was new, and not necessarily in a good way.

All Peridot had ever known of Lapis was that she was a standoffish, sarcastic girl who only seemed to crack a chuckle when her bullheaded girlfriend of about a year wasn’t around to monitor it. She was also the champion diver of the high school their high school. She had scored thousands in scholarships, nearly gaining a full ride to one of the best universities in the state–– only to lose it all when she dropped out midway through her freshman year. The rumors that circulated indicated that her parents were so disappointed in their star student that they kicked her out. She now lived with previously-mentioned bullheaded girlfriend, worked as a lifeguard, and gave people deadly glares if they asked her about her parents or school.

All Lapis had ever known of Peridot was that she was a huge nerd, snarky and nasal-voiced and always ready to correct someone or talk condescendingly about her knowledge of some irrelevant scientific subject. She managed a 4.0 all four years of high school and had gotten a full ride to an all-women’s school for science out of the state. She came back that summer with 32 credits and a 3.9 under her belt, and she had just gotten hired for an internship at a robotics company for the summer. So much for that, though.

Despite the situation, Peridot tried her best to seem friendly. Their personalities clashed horribly. But, they were stuck together so they might as well stay civil. “So uh, Lazuli, are you still hungry? I have a leftover Sno-Ball from earlier, maybe nibbled on the second one, but-”

“I don’t like coconut.” Lapis said blandly.

“Oh, that’s uh–– ahem,” Peridot pushed up her glasses nervously. “That’s fine! Perhaps we could drive to the gas station and get you an alternative!”

“I’m not hungry. And I don’t feel like eating.”

“Okay. Maybe you’d like to watch TV––” Peridot grabbed the remote from the splintering television stand. “Maybe they show Camp Pining Hearts on basic cable, it’s really good, you’d-”

“I don’t want to do anything with you!” Lapis yelled, standing up and towering over the blonde girl and balling her hands into fists. “I don’t want to do anything at all! I don’t care about shitty food and I don’t care about your stupid TV show! I just want to be left  _ alone! _ We’re not friends and we never have been and never will be! Why can’t you  _ get _ that?”

Peridot looked up at Lapis’ face, darkened with rage and frustration. She screwed her mouth up in the way when she was angry, humiliated, or close to tears, and right now felt a good even mix of all three. A still silence passed between them, and the blonde felt tinier than usual under the diver’s steely glare. Peridot could really feel now that her existence was just a burden, an inconvenience to Lapis, even though she had tried her best to be welcoming. She’d rather be stuck on earth with  _ anyone _ , probably even with her brute of an ex, than with her. And though Peridot had only really been in Lapis’ presence for all of two or three days, knowing this created a crushing feeling in her chest. She knew she got on people's’ nerves, of course. But now she could feel it deeply, that ice the taller girl’s glare produced spreading in her chest. And it hurt her.

Fine. They were just to coexist. That was all.

She could do that.

“Okay.”

Peridot watched Lapis go back to the armchair in the corner, sitting harder than necessary and producing a cloud of dust that was sitting dormant within the cushion fibers. She curled herself up and hid her face. Peridot, defeated, crawled onto the bed and reached to click the side table lamp off.

As soon as the lights were out, Peridot removed her glasses and shut her eyes, trying to will herself to sleep before the armor protecting her from her emotions melted off in a downpour of tears. But it was too late; the heat that was burning her face and neck was overwhelming. She dared not sniffle for fear of letting lapis hear her, so she let her nose leak as well as her eyes. She curled herself up into a ball, not daring to use the blankets because god knows how long it’s been since they’ve been washed. The only sound in the room was the downpour of summer rain and booming thunder outside, and she hoped it would be enough to lull her into a gentle sleep. 

She hated the world right now; she hated herself for fucking up so bad she had to drop everything and leave behind all that she had known. She hated the town for being the way it was–– cold, cruel, and unaccepting. She hated this rundown motel, she hated this bed, she hated the springs that poked into her side and arm from under the surface. She already hated the bedbug bites that would erupt overnight on her arms and face. She hated the pain in her stomach welling up from the lack of proper nutrition that day.

And she  _ especially _ hated Lapis. She hated her for being just as cold and uncaring as their town. She hated her for putting her health, and probably her life, in danger because of a six-foot-tall wall of muscle on her way to pummel Peridot into a pulp.

And she hated Lapis for not giving her a chance.

Peridot swam in and out of consciousness that night, having strange dreams with sounds she couldn’t determine the reality of. She was on a spaceship of some sort, could hear the slow, undetermined shuffling of feet in the distance. Everything had a green haze to it, as if she was looking through a visor. The hum of the ship’s engine calmed her and slowed her heartrate–– or was that the rain? The ship tipped over slightly with some sort of weight, but not enough to topple her. Her body felt heavy, as if metal was holding her limbs down. The galaxy surrounded her, and she couldn’t even reach up to touch the stars––

Fuck. Sleep paralysis.

She tried hard to raise her eyelids, suddenly made of lead. A cold sheen of sweat filmed her body, and she opened her dry mouth to take in air. Her head was throbbing and she tried to move. Her fingers, toes, all of them refused to budge more than a pathetic twitch. She groaned, fighting a battle with her own body and losing.

“Hey.”

A warm whisper made her jump out of her near-catatonic state, looking over at her side from the source. Lapis was there, lying next to her but as far as the little bed would allow without hanging off of it. In the slivers of moonlight that peeked from between the blinds, Lapis looked ethereal, skin ghostly pale and eyes completely unreadable as she looked at Peridot with an almost dead stare. Her cobalt hair washed over the off-white pillow, three weeks’ worth of brown roots showing, messy but somehow still looking… nice.

“Lazuli, what are you doing?!” Peridot sat up, still recovering from the heavy terror of her sleep paralysis and from finding Lapis next to her. She grabbed her glasses and almost dropped them twice before they found her face again. “I thought you were sleeping on the chair?”

“My back hurt. And you were making too much noise to ignore that.”

“Oh… I apologize.” Peridot scratched the back of her head, embarrassed. “But... you still should have given me some sort of warning before you sneak up on me like that!”

“Were you crying?” Lapis ignored Peridot’s complaint, her mouth pulling up in a slight sneer.

“ _ No! _ ” Peridot screeched. She excused herself briefly to the bathroom, where she hurriedly washed off the dried remains of her frustration off of her face. When she came back, Lapis was still laying on her side, keeping her gaze on the tiny blonde. Peridot sat on the far edge of the bed, uncertain of their exchange.

“What was happening to you?” Lapis asked the shorter girl. “It’s like you were having a dream about suffocating.”

“Ah… just this ailment I get occasionally. It makes it… difficult, to go to sleep. It’s no big deal.” Peridot waved her hand dismissively.

“Oh… Do you need help going back to sleep?”

Peridot raised a blonde eyebrow at the girl next to her. “What’re ya gonna do, get me warm milk and a blanket?” She stifled a chuckle at her own joke. Lapis rose, her eyes unwavering from Peridot’s, the first, albeit small, smile that Peridot had ever really seen her wear lining her lips.

“No. There are other ways. It’s… it’ll calm your body down. It always helped me when I got too cold, and it knocked Jasper out when she couldn’t sleep.”

Peridot scrunched up her nose. “And  _ why _ would I let you perform the same bizarre sleeping practice on me like you did with that brute?”

“It’ll feel good.”

It suddenly dawned on Peridot what Lapis was referring to when her eyes flickered downwards to her pajama-covered thighs. Peridot’s mind was suddenly wiped clean, and her own eyes widened.

“You... you want to-”

“Mhmm.”

“With me?”

“Who else?”

“Why?”

“We don’t have to. I just thought it’d help both of us relax after the day we’ve had. And I…” Lapis looked away momentarily. “Kind of need to feel something… distract myself so I don’t keep thinking about… things. Bad things.”

“‘Things?’ Way to be articulate, Lazuli.” Peridot couldn’t help but revert back to her sarcastic nature.

Lapis smiled again. Peridot was suddenly hyperaware of how close she had gotten. She could see the dark circles under her eyes, from years of stress and tears. Peridot could probably take one guess at what the source was. Lapis Lazuli, someone who she barely acknowledged in their lifetime, former champion diver of their high school and everything else before her life took a different turn, was asking scrawny, nasally, nerdy Peridot to have sex with her. It wasn’t exactly how she imagined spending her Friday night, being forced to leave her town, getting stuck in a shitty motel, and being chased by a hulking woman out for her blood.

“I don’t really know how… I mean, I’ve never…?” Peridot could feel her face turning devil-red, and cleared her throat. “I’m… painfully inexperienced.”

“I figured you would be.”

“Yeah... wait, what?!”

“Peridot, you were so focused on school, I’ve never even seen you hold hands with another human being.”

“That gives you no right to make assumptions about my personal life! And there’s absolutely nothing wrong with being more focused on school!”

“Uh-huh. Well, if I teach you, would you be up for it? It’s really easy once you find a rhythm. I’ll even go first.” Peridot could see the shadow of a wide grin on Lapis’ lips, and suddenly the rush of warmth in her face was for a completely different reason.

“Y-yeah okay.” Peridot took off her glasses once again, feeling nervous and setting them back on the uneven bedside table. “What do I do? Do I just… lay down?” Peridot sunk to her back and looked expectantly at Lapis. The vaguely-remembered videos she would stumble upon in the middle of the night and linger upon with her legs squirming together rose to the surface of her memory, and they alone held the answer to everything she was supposed to do in that exact moment. She wondered if it would really be like the videos.

If it would be, she thanked the stars Lapis didn’t have a ridiculously long french-tip manicure.

The latter looked at her and quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, body suddenly shaking with laughter.

“ _ What?! _ What’s so funny Lazuli?!” Peridot shot back up to a sitting position, flustered and embarrassed.

“You’ve really never done this before.” Lapis replied, her chuckles settling down. She was genuinely smiling now, a tired, but joyful smile. “I’m not laughing at you, I promise, it’s just… you’re cute. It’s cute.”

Peridot’s eyes widened.  _ Cute? _ That word had never been said in her general direction her entire  life. And now that it was uttered she felt an unfamiliar sensation in the pit of her stomach. Is this what they called butterflies? A giddy sensation that spread to her limbs, a feeling of jittery excitement. How could she contain these butterflies? Beautiful, fluttery feelings that caught her off guard. A high-pitched giggle threatened to rise in her throat, but instead she tried to remain logical and responded in the only appropriate was she knew––

“W-whatever! That’s hardly the thing you say to someone you’re about to have sex with! Cute is used to describe small, helpless things, like babies or puppies or-”

“Rattling off the scientific definition of cute isn’t exactly sexy either.” Lapis placed a hand on Peridot’s shoulder, and the cold touch was more than enough to make her next request realized. “Just let yourself feel instead of think for a little.”

Peridot nodded and gave in to Lapis’ gentle pushing. She laid back down and watched as the taller girl hovered above her, hands gripping her hips.

“Do you like your chest touched?” Lapis asked. Peridot willed away her blushing face and shrugged.

“I’ve never really touched them outside of a hygienic setting.”

“You’ve never touched yourself before?”

“No! No I have! I just don’t waste time stimulating anything else except my–– y’know.”

Lapis nodded, smiling again. “Do you want to see if you like it?”

“S-sure…”

“Just a fair warning, I’m anemic so my hands are almost always cold.”

“I’m sure that it’ll be fi-” A high-pitched yelp cut Peridot off mid-sentence when Lapis slid her icy hands to rest over her ribcage. It raised goosebumps all over the blonde’s skin, and two small, hard protrusions immediately appeared underneath her t-shirt. She shivered when Lapis’ hands moved upwards to cover her modest chest, running her thumbs over the sources of protrusions.

“Holy shit Lazuli, your hands are like ice blocks,” Peridot gasped. The ministrations of Lapis’ hands were stirring strange feelings within her–– a shock at first, but soon a pleasurable exchange of tension and release. Lapis squeezed them gently, massaging them and occasionally pinching nipples between steadily-warming fingers. The familiar feeling of arousal crept into Peridot’s body, and the resulting heat began to spread between her legs. She’d have to try this herself the next time she was alone.

“The cold can feel good sometimes.” Lapis replied. “Do you like it?”

“Y-yeah, it’s… oh man, it’s really something…”

“Do you mind if I use my mouth?”

_ Her mouth?! _ The situation was getting more chaotically erotic for Peridot. “Go for it…” The shorter girl murmured uncertainly.

Lapis lifted Peridot’s shirt up and over her head, and Peridot watched the blue glow of her hair travel downwards in the choppy moonlight, lower until she felt hot breath ghost against her chest. She watched the tip of her tongue come in contact with one nipple before her entire mouth engulfed it, suckling gently at it. A rush of breath escaped Peridot’s mouth, and she shut her lips tight, preventing the oncoming sound before it could escape.

Lapis removed her mouth from Peridot’s breast with a loud, wet pop. “You’re allowed to make noise, you know. It’s not like anyone’s around to hear us.”

“It’s… embarrassing.” Peridot said, her mouth scrunching up into a little pout.

“No it’s not. It’s attractive. And you can’t keep quiet forever.” Lapis moved her mouth to Peridot’s other breast, and Peridot yelped loudly when she nipped at her.

“Hey! No biting, Lazuli!” Peridot pushed Lapis’ head away from her chest and covered them quickly with her arms. “Now they’ll be sore!”

“That’s kinda the point.” Lapis smirked and went below Peridot’s arm to kiss her stomach, and made her way down until her lips met the waistband of her partner’s pajamas. She hooked her fingers underneath them and slid them off. Peridot prevented herself from stopping Lapis for another insecurity of hers–– her habit of wearing men’s underwear and of not shaving, two personal preferences of hers.

Then again, she never really thought she’d get this far with anyone.

Lapis didn’t seem to mind though. She kissed up Peridot’s inner thighs from her knees, lips torturously close to the source of her heat, and finally landed a long kiss over her covered sex. The pressure of her mouth against it momentarily made the shorter girl’s eyes flutter, and she gasped when she felt Lapis’ tongue slide up and down the fabric. She squeaked feebly when her tongue pressed against a particularly sensitive part of her anatomy at the apex.

“L-Lazuli…” Two hands began to trace the band of Peridot’s underwear, making her breath hitch.

“You can call me Lapis if you want,” the taller girl said softly, removing Peridot’s underwear.

“Lapis,” Peridot huffed. “I just thought I should warn you, I haven’t, um… I’m not groomed, for this occasion.”

“I don’t care, Peridot.”

“What if it isn’t pleasurable for you?” Peridot was thinking in terms of taste, smell, what her body would do if she lost control or the sounds she’d make. She didn’t exactly have the best diet, even before the two started living off of Doritos and Twix bars. She remembered the people in the videos she watched, how their bodies writhed in the most attractive ways, and how their partners seemed to devour them like they tasted like ambrosia. She knew herself well enough, and felt like she’d just embarrass herself.

“It will be. Trust me. Remember what I said about letting yourself feel it out?”

“Y-yes.”

“Do that. And if something doesn’t feel right, tell me and I’ll stop.”

“Okay. Then you can… proceed.”

Lapis, rather aggressively, slid off Peridot’s shorts and threw them on the floor with her discarded shirt and pants. She then lowered her head back down and placed her cold hands on her partner’s thighs, making goosebumps erupt over her skin once more and causing her to shiver. Her tongue pressed in between the lips of her bare sex now, licking up and circling her clit at a steady pace.

“Whoa! Oh, that feels–– strange…” Peridot knitted her eyebrows together and tried to keep her breathing steady.

“Good strange?” Lapis mumbled from between her legs, lifting her mouth momentarily.

“Yes, I–– I think?”

“Then does  _ this _ feel good?” Peridot felt two fingers part her and widened her eyes when Lapis’ entire mouth covered her and sucked gently on the bud of nerves. To her horror, her body promptly lost control and her eyes shut as she let out a whimpering, high-pitched, pathetic moan. And this only egged her partner further. She slapped a hand over her mouth when Lapis increased suction, making her legs quiver every couple of seconds.

Finding Peridot’s struggle to keep quiet was amusing. Lapis laved at her entrance before sliding her longest digit in slowly, straining her ears for any sounds of discomfort. She thrust it in once, then curled it upwards, quickly finding a rough patch deep within Peridot and massaging it firmly, at the same time resuming her mouth’s work.

Peridot was simultaneously cursing and praying at the ceiling now, both of her hands gripping the blue head of hair between her legs. She couldn’t think even if she wanted to, not with the tiny fireworks exploding within her body every minute or so. Lapis’ tongue and fingers melted her, everything  felt like hot, sweet honey bubbling deep within her, somewhere in a place that only Lapis could reach. The only intelligible speech Peridot could produce were half-formed strings of curse words.

What made everything worse was that Lapis liked to play. When Peridot whimpered loudly, trying with her last bit of breath to utter unintelligible words and phrases that she hoped Lapis could decipher as “I’m unbearably close to orgasm”, suffering a heat more intense than anything she could ever give herself, that she  _ needed _ her to go faster, fuck her harder, deeper,  _ just flick your tongue one more goddamn time _ –– she would stop. Lapis barely waited for Peridot to catch her breath before she’d start feasting on her all over again. It was the most deliciously frustrating feeling Peridot had ever encountered, almost too much for her to handle.

“Lazuli… Lazuli you have t-to… oh my stars––!” the rest of Peridot’s plea was lost in high-pitched whimpers. Her tiny body was shivering uncontrollably. “Please, oh my  _ god _ …”

Peridot cracked an eye open to see a devilish look on her partner’s face. Another digit slid inside of her, and she fingered her faster, curling them upwards with each thrust. Finally,  _ finally _ , the chemical result of Peridot’s release flooded every vein in her body, making her back arch, legs clamped tightly around Lapis’ head, fingers gripping her hair as if to hold on to the only earthly tie she had. Primal grunts escaped her tiny body, twitching occasionally from Lapis’ tongue. Peridot didn’t have the energy to do anything else but writhe under her touch until Lapis was done dragging every bit of breath from her lungs.

Lapis wiped her mouth and smirked down at the sweaty, heavily-breathing mess below her. “I guess you won’t be wanting to kiss me now.”

“Absolutely not…!” Peridot said between breaths. Her body was weak and shivering, half from cold, half from the intense climax she had. Lapis reached back down to the ground, retrieving Peridot’s boxers and shaking them off for good measure.

“Let’s get these back on you before the bedbugs find something else to snack on tonight.” She gently tugged the garments over her partner’s feet, but Peridot waved her away.

“I’m not a child…” She mumbled. “I can do it myself, Lapi- Lazuli…”

Lapis’ usual smirk almost turned into a smile again, but she covered her mouth and looked away. She wasn’t to give away that she was  _ enjoying _ the situation, no; this was just something to pass the time. To distract her from looking back on her previous life, the buzzes on her phone that were a mixture of her parents’ concerns and Jasper’s wrath. It was on 5% so it would die soon anyway. She could immerse herself in Peridot, because who knew how much time they’d be spending together anyhow?  _ You scratch my back, I scratch yours. _

Additionally, finding her cute in her own annoying ways was just fine too. A little attraction with sex could go a long way. She wasn’t serious. Peridot was way too obnoxious, too set in her own beliefs, and just the thought of her reminded Lapis of everything that caused her pain. She couldn’t live with that longer than she had to. Easy.

“It’s my turn now, right Lazuli?”

“Huh?”

“My turn.” Peridot looked at Lapis, eyes searching, her arms covering her still-bare torso. Back straightened and eager to learn more about the new discovery she had made of having a sexual partner, she looked up at Lapis with curiosity.

Still so innocent, even after having been fucked silly.

_ Get a hold of yourself, Lazuli. _

“You sure you want to? It’s not a requirement, you know.” Lapis gave Peridot a tired smile and laid down on her back, staring at the ceiling. “You can go back to sleep.”

“I want to learn though.” The eagerness in Peridot’s eyes was apparent now. “Besides, who’s to say I won’t have future partners? I’d like to avoid the embarrassment of being ignorant.”

_ Oh lord. _ Lapis’s eyes were drawn to the light of her phone as a result of the 17th call from Jasper. She reached over and held the lock button until the screen went black. “Alright sure. I’ll teach you.”

An intense red blush crossed Peridot’s cheeks, ears, and nose as she watched Lapis strip down to nothing but plain, dark blue panties. Her build was similar to Peridot’s, but since she was taller, her features were slender, more refined. Her breasts were a bit larger, something Peridot was only somewhat jealous of, and they aligned perfectly with her hips. Peridot also noticed slight ridges in Lapis’ tummy, no doubt a result of the diver’s training she had to go through. She was undeniably gorgeous. How was Peridot going to even  _ begin _ to work with that?

“You have to get a bit closer if you’re gonna do anything.” Lapis said, snapping Peridot out of her mental pity party. The shorter girl nodded and swallowed, scooting closer.

Lapis took Peridot’s hand and let it rest on her tummy, prompting her to splay her fingers out. Peridot could feel the ripples of muscle underneath, quite unlike her own unmanaged, soft body. She looked down at her hand, then into Lapis’ heady gaze. She opened her mouth to instruct, but Peridot allowed her curiosity to possess her limbs. Her fingers touched cool skin and traced over silken sides and love handles.

A sharp exhale left Lapis’ lips.

“A-are you okay?!” Peridot quickly withdrew her hand.

“I’m fine. That means you’re doing good.”

Peridot nodded and continued, trying to settle her shaky, perspiring hands. Soon her fingertips found soft cotton fabric. She reached the front of her panties and her fingers were precariously between the diver’s legs. Unlike the rest of her body, this part of her was warm and inviting.

“Okay, I’m assuming you know generally where a clit is.” Lapis said.

“Of course.” Peridot scoffed, feigning her expertise only a bit.

“When you get inside, you have to sort of prob around a little. Not like digging for gold but just… I’ll let you know when you find it.”

“Find what?”

“Remember when I was fingering you I hit a spot that felt  _ really _ good, really deep inside?”

“Yes.” Peridot could feel the blood rushing to many other places besides her face just thinking about the sensation.

“That’s the G-spot. You’ve heard of it before. Think you can try it?”

“Yeah I can… I can try.”

Peridot slid the intruding fabric down Lapis’ legs, and marveled at how smooth and hairless her entire body was. It was nearly luminous in the moonlight. Touching her was a luxury in itself. The curve of her chest, her tummy, her hips and the tiny protrusions from her hipbones, soft and shapely thighs, her slender legs and––

“Mm…”

Her thighs parted, yielding to Peridot’s touch. Her fingers came in contact with the most sensitive part of her sex, eliciting a soft groan from Lapis. Peridot began to rotate her fingers in slow, clumsy circles, but Lapis didn’t seem to mind. She was pushing herself up into Peridot’s hand, and small tufts of bedsheet were held captive in her trembling fists.

Peridot chanced at rubbing faster, and watched in awe as Lapis’ back lifted an inch or two off the bed. She threw her head back to release the loveliest sound, quiet and desperate but still an indication that Peridot was making her feel  _ good _ .

Lapis eventually took Peridot’s hand and brought her fingers to her mouth. The shorter girl was surprised that she rather  _ enjoyed _ the slickness of her partner’s tongue sliding over her middle and forefingers, lips taking them in and sucking diligently. One last revolution of her tongue, and she slid her fingers back out of her mouth, letting a line of drool hang between her lips and Peridot’s digits. The decision to be grossed-out or aroused only took half a second for Peridot to think about.

“It helps them slide in easier.” Lapis’ was voice, playful, low, and lusty.

Peridot felt dizzy. She took the now slick digits and slowly inserted one after the other into Lapis. A shuddering moan filled the tiny room, and Peridot moved her fingers forward and backward. How simple these movements are, yet they controlled every single one of the diver’s movements. She bit her lip, her thighs shook, she tensed her stomach muscles, groaned and muttered all sorts of profanities that sounded sweet to Peridot’s ears. And her smaller partner took her time, bent her fingers a certain way, and suddenly a strangled cry shot from Lapis’ mouth.

“Faster, go faster.” She begged. She reached forward and entwined her fingers around the back of Peridot’s neck, pulling her face down close to hers. Her eyes opened, half-lidded, before she realized what she was doing. Another trademark smirk appeared on her face.

“Sorry, I forgot you don’t like––”

Against her own judgement, Peridot let her lips crash against Lapis’. She also increased the speed of her arm, feeling the muscles begin to ache. She pressed against that particular spot Lapis indicated, her entire hand and Lapis’ sex covered in her own juices and her saliva. Peridot lost her mind, and herself in the shaky, sloppy kiss, focused intently on hearing her partner’s moaning, for her and her only. She could have stayed like that forever, kissing her and feeling slick, warm wetness envelop her fingers, but Lapis’ body was tremoring hard.

“Peridot–– Peridot, I’m gonna––” Lapis could hardly draw breath against Peridot’s lips. Peridot adjusted her hand to accommodate, and the heel of her hand brushed against Lapis’ clit. She jumped when Lapis broke the kiss to throw her head back, nails of one hand suddenly piercing the skin of her partner’s back while the other clasped tight over Peridot’s hand to keep her thrusting inside of her. The shorter girl could feel her partner’s walls pulse hotly around her fingers.

When Lapis’s body settled from her high, she slowly guided Peridot’s fingers out of her. She looked up at Peridot and gave her a genuine, non-ironic smile. A fine sheen of sweat covered her skin, making her glisten even more under the moonlight. She looked so gorgeous, so relieved and actually  _ happy _ . Her loving gaze heated Peridot from the inside out, and she immediately wiped her fingers on her pajama pants and looked away, blushing once again.

“How did fucking for the first time feel?” Peridot asked, back to her teasing demeanor, but with slightly more affection.

“There’s no need to be vulgar, Lazuli.” Peridot crossed her arms. “But it was… nice.”  _ Really nice. _

“Did you like tasting yourself?”

“ _ Stop _ that!” Peridot’s face burned, and she hastily gathered Lapis’ and her own clothes and brought them back up to the bed. “Let’s get dressed. This bed is probably disgusting. Why don’t they ever wash the sheets?!”

“I hope they do after the mess we’ve made.”

Lapis chuckled as her flustered companion struggled her shirt back over her head before turning on her side to look out the window. She didn’t know what time it was, but it felt close to two in the morning. She remembered long, passionate nights with Jasper where time suddenly didn’t exist and the only indication of it was the changing colors of the sky, but somewhere along the line it became less rewarding. Jasper’s moods changed to drastically that during sex she was the most affectionate, aggressive lover one could have; almost immediately afterwards, when her mind began clearing or after she fell asleep, she’d return to her old self. Lapis was lucky the nights her partner would perform aftercare. Soon it became more of a chore for the woman to even help Lapis finish after she got hers. And when Lapis would rise in the morning, Jasper would be gone, out to do goodness knows what and leaving her alone

This time however, it hadn’t left  brevity , no feelings of relief and happiness for a few hours only to wake up to a cold bed and a floor made of eggshells. Even if Peridot was new, she was eager. She had  _ asked  _ Lapis to please her, to show her what turned her on. Lapis surrendered her body to her, and her pleasure, for once in a long time, was prioritized and treated like it was important. It made her heart beat just a little faster, and she swore she had never smiled so many times in a single night–– at least, not for the past few years.

She didn’t know what this promised, or if it promised anything at all, but at least she could sleep peacefully.

Her eyelids drifted closed, and a feeling of warmth flickered within her when she felt Peridot’s back touch her own, only slightly. The brief feeling of trust shared with each other that night sparked something between the two runaways. Neither of them knew how to feel about it, or even if they  _ wanted _ to feel about it. But no longer had their night been an opportunity for Lapis to distract herself. Somewhere between her lips passionately between Peridot’s legs, and the kiss that mingled all of her sweet and bitter tastes, it had become something more.

They’d worry about it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Lapidot fanfiction! My main concern was whether or not I was portraying their character accurately enough. I had never really connected with them as well as I have with the CG, so criticism/praise is welcomed!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
